


Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuteness overload, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner, Tire Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: A respite at Tony's cabin is just what the doctor ordered.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56070
Kudos: 19





	Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This one's a day early in my posting schedule. One more to go after this and the series is DONE at last! Enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The sunlight glinted off the surface of the lake near Tony's cabin. The air was crisp and fresh. Autumn was well underway, the leaves of the trees in varying shades of orange and gold. A beautiful day in New York state, surrounded by nature at Tony's cabin. It was a place where both Tony and Bruce always felt at peace, hidden away from the hustle and bustle of New York City.

Tony sat on the tire swing attached to one of the trees near the cabin, lazily kicking his feet as Bruce stood behind and pushed. It was surprisingly fun. Neither could remember a time when they'd stopped and just done something so innocent and carefree. They weren't taking it for granted.

"Best vacation ever?" Tony asked as Bruce gently pushed him on the swing.

"Yep. Way better than going to a remote island or anything like that," Bruce replied, smiling when Tony tilted his head back, looking at Bruce upside down.

"The remote island thing is still on the table by the way. Just say the word and we're gone." Tony grinned and even upside down, Bruce could see the mischief in his brown eyes.

"I'll keep it in mind, Mister Stark," Bruce said, a chuckle escaping him.

"Make sure you do, Doctor Banner. I'd hate for you to forget." Tony winked at him, then kicked at the ground, spinning the tire in circles as the momentum from Bruce's pushing carried him back and forth.

"I won't forget, I promise. For now, I'm just enjoying this cabin. I didn't even know you had this place. Then again, I don't know everything you own, so I guess I shouldn't be that surprised."

"I bought it last year. Debated on it as a honeymoon spot, but I liked your idea better. Staying home and spending it in the bedroom." That wicked grin returned.

"I was rather partial to it myself." Bruce stepped back a bit when Tony put his feet down on the ground to stop himself, but Tony stayed seated on the swing, turned so he was facing Bruce.

"I wouldn't have cared where we went so long as it was with you. I really like this place though. Seems like we're both way more relaxed here." Tony held out a hand to Bruce, clasping one of the scientist's and pulling him closer.

"Definitely." Bruce stepped up to Tony and stopped in front of his husband, his free hand coming up to lightly caress Tony's cheek. "I agree with you though. I'm happy anywhere so long as I'm with you."

"Sap," Tony said teasingly, tugging Bruce into a lingering kiss.

"I literally just repeated what you said earlier," Bruce pointed out, but Tony silenced him with another kiss.

"Nope. Don't use logic when I'm winning," Tony murmured against his lips, earning a laugh from Bruce.

"All right, all right. I'll let you win then. This time," he said, fingers drifting back into Tony's hair, brushing through the strands.

"Victory is sweet." Tony celebrated with kissing his husband there under the golden leaves of autumn, feeling utterly at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
